With the proliferation of mobile devices, such as notebook computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, and so forth, users are able to perform computing tasks wherever they travel. Additionally, a user can also be associated with multiple electronic devices, for use in different contexts (e.g. for use at work, for personal use, and so forth). In different contexts, users can perform different tasks.